Winter Air
by Fantasy Fan Girl
Summary: Though a little mishap, Karin ends up locked outside the house in the cold winter air. What will happen? Will she be alright? Will Kazune come to her rescue? Who knows why I'm asking so many questions, this isn't really a drama fic.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Kamichama Karin.

Yeah I know, I take a week off from writing, and I end up writing anyway. I think it's just in my blood or something. I'm working on my next chapter in my FMA fic if you were wondering.

* * *

The small flakes swarmed all around in the night sky almost as if their movements were choreographed. Up, down, in circles and all kinds of other ways, they flew like they were alive and dancing. As a new breeze came through the darkness, one flake swished through Karin's open window and landed gently on her nose.

She couldn't help but smile as she brought her hand up to touch the now melted flake, and she peered carefully at the tiny drop of moisture on her finger. She looked up once again, out her window, and at the sky filled with stars. Her smile widened at the beautiful sight.

At her old house she never had seemed to be able to see the stars, maybe it was just her imagination, but they always seemed to shine a little brighter where she lived now.

Another wind came rushing though her window blowing back her hair and stinging her eyes slightly, but she just closed them and enjoyed the cold. She breathed deeply enjoying the sharp contrast of a few flakes against her warm skin. Normally she wasn't one to love the cold, but sometimes it was just nice to feel the wind and not worry about the consequences of it.

Shivers went up her spine as the airstream died down, but the cold still lingered on her skin from the melted flakes that had landed on her.

She sighed, speaking of consequences, she knew what Kuzune-kun would say if he caught her with her window wide open on a night such as this. He would call her and idiot and then probably yell at her again.

"Stupid Kuzune-kun," Karin said fiercely under her breath bowing her head in frustration. "He's always so worried about everything except himself."

Memories from the last time he had fought and then ended up fainting filled her mind, and her heart sped up with her worry for him. "He has no idea how much he worries me and Himeka-chan all the time." She now had her hands clasped tightly over her heart, trying to calm herself down.

Once again another current of air came though her window, but this time it was much stronger than all the other breezes had been before. Karin gasped at the icy wind caressing her skin. "Maybe I should go to bed now before someone realizes I'm still awake," she whispered to herself while reaching to the window to close it.

But just as her hands touched the icy window frame, something small from outside caught her eye. _Was that Shi-chan out there in the cold?_

Karin quickly turned to see if her precious cat was in her room where she normally slept at night. _Empty._

She turned back to the window checking to see if she could see her cat outside once again, but only the snowy ground met her gaze. Quick as a flash, she reached up and closed her window and locked it.

Not even bothering to put on her slippers, Karin tiptoed out of her room and to the staircase right past Himeka-chan and Kuzune-kun's rooms, careful to not wake them.

Both doors were shut, but if one had peeked inside they would have found Kuzune fast asleep on his back almost looking as if he were unconscious, and in the other, Himeka fast asleep on her side with a little cat on her bed trying to get warm after giving up on sleeping in Karin's cold room.

Once Karin made it downstairs, she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had even been holding, before she walked curiously over to the backdoor. Carefully, she opened it hoping that it was well oiled, afraid that it might creek loudly. Although the chance of a squeaky door waking the others was quite slim with them being on a completely different level. Still she preferred not to take any chances.

Thankfully though the door was well oiled and opened silently for her before she took a step out into the dark snowy night, leaving the door open as she looked around for her cat.

"Shi-chan…Shi-chan," Karin called although not very loudly due to it being late and feeling as if it wasn't right to be yelling at this time of night, even if there was no way that she would wake anyone up.

The wind blew hard for the first time since she had stepped out of the house, causing her nightdress to blow up slightly and her to shake with the cold. "I should have put on a jacket or at least some shoes before I came out here," she admitted hugging herself and rubbing her arms to give them at least a little warmth.

She took a few steps forward and called out Shi-chan's name a few more times, this time a little louder, as weird as it felt. Behind her the door slammed shut as more icy winds came blowing around. It didn't scare her too much, but it did make her jump slightly.

Suddenly Karasuma Kirio jumped out yelling "I have you now amateur goddess."

"Cat holding Glasses Guy!" Karin yelled, for indeed Kirio did have a cat in his arms. _So that's what I saw outside._ Karin sighed in relief that her cat must have still been inside, in the warmth.

"Shut up, I am not Cat holding Glasses Guy, I'm Karasuma Kir-" but before he could even finish saying his name, the cat in his arms attacked his face apparently not wanting him to hold it anymore.

"Ahhhh! I'll have to retreat for now but I'll be ba-" Kirio said once again getting interrupted by the cat clawing at his face, and with that, he disappeared into the cold night.

Karin sighed, _well that had been a complete waste of time. _Quickly she turned back to the door to get inside because her feet were starting to get a little numb.

She reached for the door handle and twisted it, only to find it locked. At first, she was confused and only tried jiggling the handle a little harder hoping that it was just stuck slightly, but as nothing happened she began to panic a little more shaking it harder and harder and then knocking on the door and starting to yell to get someone's attention.

_Wait a second, why don't I just turn into a goddess and fly up to one of their windows to wake them up. _But in a moment that plan was ruined when she realized that she had taken her ring off to take a shower and had never put it back on.

She stomped her feet trying to warm them up as she yelled her friend's names who were still sound asleep inside. "Shi-chan, Q-chan, Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun!"

Tears began to stream down her face as she realization dawned upon her. _They can't hear me._ "Please… somebody… hear me," she begged falling to her knees in the snow. All that could be heard was the echoes of her sobs throughout the night.

Feeling exhausted and having given up on getting in the warm house, Karin changed positions to sit down hugging her knees to her chest. Her gown felt cold and wet because of the melted snow. She shivered while laying her head down between her knees as silent tears continued to streak down her face.

She watched as one of her ribbons came loose from her hair and fell to the snow covered ground, but she didn't make any moves to get it. At that point, she was too tired to move. Soon enough, exhaustion overtook her body and sleep came to the shivering girl.

**The Next Morning**

"How long do you plan to sleep, Karin!?" Kazune yelled storming into her room. "It may be a Saturday but we still have to do our morning exerci-" he stopped mid sentence as he noticed something. Surprisingly Karin wasn't anywhere to be seen in her room, and even her bed was made, almost as if she hadn't been there at all the entire night. A small chill went up his spine as well as he felt the temperature of the room, what had she been doing that made her room so chilly.

Kazune was puzzled by her lack of appearance in her room, but rushed down stairs to see if she was already there waiting to do their early morning practices, although it would be very unlike her. He walked into the kitchen only to find Himeka cooking, Q-chan setting the table, and Shi-chan running around the room. _No Karin._

"Hey has anyone seen Karin?" he asked confused at the lack of her presence.

Shi-chan immediately stopped running and looked concerned as Q-chan shook his head no. Himeka was the only one to actually speak, "No I haven't seen her all morning," she said looking troubled at Kazune.

"She's not in her room either," Kazune said slightly worried as to where she could have gotten to. "Shi-chan, did she go somewhere last night, you're always with her."

Everyone turned to look at Shi-chan as the cat shook its head as it spoke, "I didn't sleep in Karin's room last night, she had the window open and was looking outside for a long time. It got cold; I went to Himeka's room."

They all turned back to Kazune hoping that he might have some other ideas as to where Karin could have gone. "That idiot, having her window open late at night in the dead of winter," he would get on to her later… when he found her.

Kazune looked out the kitchen window as he took a seat still thinking hard about where she might have gone in the middle of the night, or even very early this morning. At that moment, something flickered outside the window in Kazune's vision.

A little white ribbon fluttered though the air before it became caught on a tree branch, although it continued to flap in the wind.

That was it! Kazune's eyes widened as he realized where Karin must have gone. In less than a second he had ran for the back door not even bothering to get his jacket. As he swung it open, Karin fell in because she had been leaning on the door asleep.

At first, relief washed over Kazune, but disappeared in mere seconds as he noticed her lack of movement. "Karin!" he yelled as he went to his knees to check the girl.

Himeka gasped as she came upon the sight of Karin seemingly unconscious. Shi-chan ran right up to her friend nuzzled her head into Karin's neck trying to get some kind of reaction. Unfortunately none came.

"She's still breathing," Kazune observed even though his heart was still racing.

"I'll get some extra blankets," Q-chan said rushing to find things.

Carefully, Kazune slipped one of his arms under Karin's back and the other under her legs before hoisting her up bridle style noticing she was soaked though and though from the snow. That was the first moment of any change in Karin's behavior. She began to shiver and snuggled closer to Kazune trying to get as warm as possible.

Himeka quickly closed the door as Kazune started up the stairs towards Karin's room as he spoke to her. "Good Karin, keep shivering, it means your body's fighting to stay warm."

"It's so cold," Karin whimpered into Kazune's shirt as she grabbed it with both hands still trying to get closer to any kind of warmth.

"Just keep hanging on, you'll be in a warm bed soon," Kazune said holding her even tighter afraid that she wouldn't be okay. Normally he might have blushed at this kind of behavior from Karin, but at the moment his mind was so preoccupied with worry, he didn't have time for embarrassment.

Himeka rushed past Kazune on the stairs so that she could open the door to Karin's room for him, but when she opened it she shivered due to the room temperature just like Kazune had earlier. He hadn't really noticed before, but this time when he looked in her room, he saw what was making it so cold, "The window's cracked. She must not have closed it very good, stupid girl."

Karin didn't retaliate at all to Kazune's statement and suddenly he became much more worried than before, if it was possible. Instead she just buried her face even farther into Kazune's shirt still clasping it as if it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Himeka meanwhile ran to the window and closed it before locking it for real this time.

"She'll go in my room instead," Kazune said to no one in particular, but then he turned and went to back to his room, although he had to wait for Himeka to open the door for him once again.

He made his way over to his bed and tried to set Karin down, but she wouldn't let go of his shirt not wanting to leave his warmth. "Karin, you have to let go so you can get in bed," Kazune said trying to calm the girl who had only held on tighter as he had begun to unclasp her hands from his shirt.

"Too cold," she murmured wanting him to stay with her.

"Actually, she should probably get out of those wet clothes first," Q-chan said as he entered Kazune's room without question and with a few extra blankets that he set down at the foot of the bed.

Kazune blushed at the mention of Karin changing clothes. "Well, she's going to have to let go to change," he said still trying to pull her hands away from his shirt.

Tears began to flow down Karin's face, "Don't leave me Kazune-kun."

It broke his heart. How could he even think to leave her a moment, but then again how else would she be able to change. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Karin-chan?" Himeka asked warily.

Karin didn't actually say anything in particular to indicate hearing Himeka, but instead nodded into Kazune's shirt as salty tears sill made their way down her face.

"Maybe, I could stay with you while you change, and after Kazune-chan would come back," she suggested.

Karin froze at this proposition. Then shivers once again began to fill her body before she nodded again into Kazune's shirt.

Slowly, her hands began to unclasp from his shirt and she pulled away ever so slightly. Tremors began to fill her body as Kazune's warmth left her.

Quickly, Kazune and Q-chan left the room, so that Karin could change as fast as possible into something that wasn't so damp. In mere seconds, Himeka handed out Karin's moist nightdress and Q-chan hurried off with it to the laundry room to wash it.

Kazune meanwhile was leaning against one of the walls outside his room and slowly slid to the ground burying his head in his hands because he had let something like this happen to her. _It's all my fault, I should have protected her better._

It was only a few minutes before Himeka poked her head out the door and told Kazune that it was alright to come in. "I'm going to go get some hot chocolate for Karin," she said before bounding downstairs with Shi-chan close at her heels.

Cautiously, Kazune entered his room, not sure how Karin would be doing after so much had happened to her. He was met by the sight of Karin wearing a pair of his clothes and sitting in his bed with her knees to her chest and her hugging them, eyes shut tight, and yet tears still seemed to be leaking out.

He was startled to find her in his clothes but realized that they had never retrieved anything of hers from her room so of course she would have just had to borrow some of his stuff. He was also mildly surprised by how much he liked seeing her in his clothing, and at that even though she was crying she still managed to look as pretty as ever.

Quietly, he walked over to his bed and slowly set a hand on Karin's shoulder, trying to refrain from startling her.

The moment that he came into contact with her, she looked up into his eyes with hers, which were slightly red and puffy from crying. "Kazune-kun!" she blubbered before once again grabbing his shirt in her hands and burying her face in it.

He smiled bitter sweetly as he scooped her into his arms once again and sat down on his bed before setting her in his lap with his arms still holding her closely. She continued to sob into him, as she shook from the cold still lingering on her body.

"I'm sorry you had to go though that," Kazune said grimacing in pain as if he was the one hurting rather than her.

For a second, Karin's sobs were staggered as she tried to say something and failed miserably.

"Don't talk Karin, you need to get some sleep," he said as he pushed her back on the bed and tried to pull up the covers around her. A normally easy task became very difficult due to Karin's refusal to let go of Kazune's shirt still.

Kazune sighed in frustration, "Fine if you're going to be that way…" and in one quick and fluid movement, he had slipped off his shirt and had pushed Karin to lie down as he tucked her into the covers.

She blushed slightly as she saw what Kazune had done, slightly embarrassed by his lack of shirt, but all the same bringing the shirt close to her almost as if it was a teddy bear.

Within a few seconds, Kazune had all the blankets tucked around Karin, and then went to his closet to get another shirt.

"Don't go!" Karin spluttered out misinterpreting his actions of walking away as leaving her alone.

Kazune turned back to her slightly confused and then pointed at his closet as he spoke, "I'm just getting a new shirt."

Kain's face started to flush at her stupidity, but she took that almost as a good thing, anything to get warm. She held Kazune's shirt even closer to her as if it was her life line. Kazune pulled his desk chair over to the bed and sat down, now with a shirt on.

"I just don't want to be alone," she said pulling her hand out from the covers and resting it on Kazune's almost as if to make sure he didn't leave her.

"Then I won't leave you, Karin," Kazune said turning over his hand and taking hers in his own, only to give it a slight squeeze of reassurance.

It was funny, Karin suddenly felt like her hand was the warmest part of her body. She peered at their entwined hands curiously, noticing how nicely they fitted together.

"Get some sleep Karin," Kazune then said running his hand down her face to make her close her eyes, although he couldn't help but let it linger slightly longer than what was necessary on her face.

Karin smiled with her eyes still closed and tried to finally sleep as her shivers truly began to disappear as warmth began to finally fill her.

Just as she felt herself slipping into an unconscious state, Karin could have sworn that she felt something warm touch her face. She couldn't help but nuzzle it slightly because it just felt so nice, and afterwards she was pretty sure that she heard a small chuckle.

Then something soft touched her forehead, something that she didn't recognize. She tried to open her eyes to see what it was, but could only get them a peep open, as her body wanted to fall asleep now and her eyes were in protest of opening even slightly. But she could have sworn that the little she saw, was Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-kun," she murmured.

"Shhh, don't worry," she heard him whisper in her ear. It tickled ever so slightly, but she couldn't bring herself to really care. "I'll stay by your side forever," she heard him sigh in her ear.

Although as she finally fell asleep, she couldn't be sure if it had actually happened, or if it had just been her imagination.

* * *

So this is my first and probably only Kamichama Karin fic. I watched the whole series in two days and then wrote this over the next few days. It is a oneshot, I don't have any plans to continue this. Yeah I know it's cheesy.

I actually had no one edit this besides me rereading it a few times. Tell me if there is anything I need to fix, that would be great. Oh and I'm going with the excuse that they didn't have a doorbell or it was broken or something (you decide) and that's why Karin couldn't just go ring that to wake up everyone. Just letting you know.

Reviews are awesome, just tell me what you think, I love feedback of all types.

FFG- Jo


End file.
